


black and blue

by sciamachys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciamachys/pseuds/sciamachys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nymphadora 's colours are bleeding out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	black and blue

**Author's Note:**

> also posted this on ffn awhile ago.

Listen darling and listen close  
To the sound of a thousand colors leaving you  
To the crashing of stones and brightness of curses   
And feel darling  
The last sting of mortality   
As you lay down averse   
So silent and obscure  
Look darling   
As you become black and blue.


End file.
